Secrets Are Revealed And Sparks Well Be Broken Then They Are Fixed
by Prime Invader
Summary: Jack has kept a secret hidden form his friends and the bots but For eight years now someone he cares about asked one question that he never thought she would say " we should tell them about us and what happened to you with the key" my first fic so yea not good with summary's and I don't own any of the characters only the ocs I make please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

"what" ask a shocked 24 year old Jack to his girlfriend on their eighthyear anniversary in Paris at night Jack could notbelieve his girlfriend the one that said to keep there relationship a secret wants to tell his friends and family

about them " you heard me we have kept this a secret for 8 years from your family so I think it's time we do it or they will find out" stated his girlfriend in a commanding way then a asking way looking into his eyes. For Jack to be shocked is right  
/he thought that he would be the one to ask that question not his girlfriend " but you said that we shouldn't tell them, that they well think you brainwashed me or toHurt themso why now all of a sudden that you want to tell them" stated

a cool headed Jack try to to see if this is a joke " I know what I said... But I think it's time we tell them. I was thinking this sense we you now when we had sex" his girlfriend said with a blush to Jack it was cute that she blushed and that she  
/thought ahead of time before him to ask the question "uh-uh" said Jack but couldn't think of a sentence to say Jack looked in her eyes and saw think she want to do this and was not scared to do it " alright but you now Arcee is going to hate you even  
/more because you dated her crush right" Jack said to warn her of what is to come she got mad of hearing acree's name " I know but I don't care what she says of me 'stealing her crush' or what she thinks it's what the rest say and besides we love each  
/other so it's not stealing if what you want also wants you too right" she said the last part in a seduces voice to him.

Jack could not say a word because of the way she is it in so what did he do well he kissed her "And that's one of the reasons why I love you" Jack said in to her era she shivered to the way he said it to her " but if they do want us together and try  
to

harm you then I have no choice but to fight them ok" Jack stated with his eye glowing blue. She just smiled at him while hugging him tightly " you promise that you would protect me even if it means blowing your Prather secret too" she asked him "  
/yes I would my princesas I promise I'll do anything to keep you safe" Jack said kissing her forehead then started walking towards the black stelf helicopter parked on the hill far from the city heading but to jasper.

* * *

Sorry took so long was thinking on how to start the fic


	2. Asking for Advice

**Same time Jack is at his date**

It was a quite night in Nevada all but one bot fell asleep sitting on the edge of the base looking at the night sky thinking of the pass and what had transpired the last few years on earth with capturing more energon mines and finding a reason for  
why she loves him with all her spark the one she told all her deepest secrets that no one know now she just has to figure out how to tell him just how she feels "I wish this was easy I can kill cons but I can't tell him 3 word" said Arcee trying not  
to get mad or frustrated about how to say it until " wait should I maybe not I shouldn't wake her this late at night but then again if we do date she should know" said Arcee headed back in but before she could go into her room she turned around  
and headed for June's home.

 **Line break**

Arcee made it to June's at 2:01 am while on her way here she thought of a way to start the conversation but couldn't think of anything "I'll just say it and see what happens" she thought once there she went to the door( in her Sadie mode) ring ring "  
ok this was stupid and a mistake" but before she could even turn off Sadie's mode June answered the door " sign Arcee what are you doing here late at night" ask a very tired June Looking straight at her while rubbing her eyes since Arcee didn't answer  
her question " Arcee if this about seeing Jack he doesn't live here anymo-" " no June it's something else I need to talk about something important" stated Arcee try not to turn and run " ok come in" said June once inside Arcee sat on the couch while  
June made coffee to Arcee she know that she was in the red zone meaning if she said or pick the wrong words she wouldn't let them date or be together she was stop in her train of thought when June put her coffee down on the table " ok so what so important  
that it couldn't wait tell morning" ask June to Arcee who was Looking at her hands " well it was umm uh it's about Jack and what I want to say to him but I don't know what to say at all" said Arcee a shy June was thinking how to help her but doesn't  
know how or even what she want to say to Jack "ok so what is it that you want to say to Jack and I'll see if I can help you from there" ask June trying to make Arcee comfortable so she doesn't have to be afraid to talk sign " ok what I want to say  
is that I love Jack" stated Arcee.

End  
Well this chapter could have gone better anyway if you like review and if you hate it well ok with me I really don't care if you hate it.

If you guys want to talk to mesend messages to Invaderprime13  
Bye 


	3. Judgment day

Sorry for not making the chapter soon had problems with my phone had to wait and most of the chapters I finished were gone had to start over thats why I can't update the story but now I can without anymore problems here's the next part

Chapter: three _**Judgment day**_

Part 1 of 3

Location: G1 base Mount Everest 2:00 pm

Christmas Eve 2017

Jack's thoughts

"I don't know what I'm going to do I already planned everything but I feel like something is going to happen and it's not going to end will for us but I'll have to go with it anyway besides that the hardest part now is to get Air to come with me at the autobot base to tell everyone we're in a relationship how hard can that be" thought jack as he is walking to the bridge of the of base.

2 hours later 3pov

"I said no I'm not going I'm staying here so I can... watch over the base, you know how they can't" said Air while pointing at the soldiers they have who said soldiers in turn said

" hey, we can watch over the base there's nothing to do here anyway so just go with your spark-mate" finished the soldier with that Air had no way out of not going with Jack.

"Thank you Jason so sense the base is in good hands there should be no problem in coming with me to the base is there" said Jack while smiling because Air can't think of anything else to say or lie about

" Fine I'll go but I will go in my human form so they won't shoot me when I show up" Air said while walking to their room

" 201 credits they need us to bring they back" said Jason while laughing

" I'll take that bet for 323 credits" said another

" you guys do know that I'm still here right" Jack said looking down at them.

 **Sometime later**

Air's p.o.v

'I can't believe he got me to agree to go with him to the autobot base the place where my enemies live and want to kill me 'sign' oh well at least I'll be in my Selena hologram, I hope I can talk to June if she's there if not then I can talk to the rest , I can't believe this is my idea to tell them we're together I should have waited tell Jack said it instead of me but at the same time I still would be going with him' thought Air as she was preparing for the party the bots are having with their human counterparts while looking for something to wear for the party when she heard a knock on the

"mom is everything ok I heard that you were mad at dad for making you go somewhere you don't like"

" no Moonlight, dad and I were just talking about visiting a few friends that's all" said air to their 4yr old daughter, Moonlight looked a lot like Air but with no spider legs on her an instead of black and purple she has white and blue but her optics change colors with her emotions right know they are light blue her normal color 'I still can't believe it was possible me and Jack are parents, we thought it was not possible but just 3 months moonlight was born' she thought while walking to her daughter to pick her up

" do you want to help mommy pick clothes to wear"

" yes! Yes! Yes!" Said Moonlight happily to help her mom

"sometimes I don't know why your father lets you watch wrestling" stated Air as they walk to the closet.

4:53pm space bridge

No one pov

" where could she be" said Jack wait for his wife/spark-mate to arrive ' maybe she's hiding somewhere aga-'

" ok I'm ready" said Selena as she was walking toward Jack who just standing there waiting for her

" we're going to be late you know" said Jack while looking at what she was wearing for the party, she was wearing black jeans, white shirt, vest with fingers less gloves. She had her hair in a ponytail with some purple highlights in all she was not going all out

" you look good" said Jack after he finished looking at her

" Same to you too Jack" said Selena has she looked at him just wearing a gray v neck shirt and blue jeans, white and black shoes

" so how are we going to tell them " ask Selena as they were walking towards the space bridge

" well we will be at my house I bought when I moved out of my moms from there I well drive to their base and well that's how far I got so no problem" said a nervous Jack

" ...really is that all you planned **2 months**  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Bold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 17pt;"and that it!" Selena yelled at that point Jack ran into portal with Selena chasing him with the portal closing

"those two need help"

" your right lock but it ain't going to happen right heavy"

" yea with those two they need more then help " said Heavy as they went back to checking if they have all of their supplies in.

Sorry it so long for this chapter to be finished needed time the next chapter will be done soon but for know bye


	4. Judgment day2

Chapter: four _**Judgment day**_

Part 2 of 3

4:53pm June's house

"Oh I can't wait to see Jack announce that he loves Arcee at the party" said an excited June as she was getting ready for the party " I wonder if the bots like the presents we got them" June said as she was looking at the gifts they got as she was get the them in her car June heard a knock on the door " Yes who's there" asked June as she was finished with the putting the presents in her car " it's me Arcee " " come in" said June as she went to the door an open it (arcee is in her hologram)

" so you exited about today Arcee" asked June as she and Acree went into the kitchen

" yea I can't wait to tell Jack how I Feel about him" said arcee exicted that she will tell Jack how she feels about him. She just hopes nothing bad will happen today

" well then we should be going to the base now, so we can put the presents under the tree, oh by the way did you guys find that mysterious bot that help you guy in the mines" said June as she got her coat

" no not yet he seem to be on our side but he does look familiar for some reason" stated Arcee as June made it to the Garage

" well as long as he's on our side we'll be good and did optimus invite the bot to join the party?" add June as she was getting into her car

As June and Arcee left the house

" yes but he said that he's busy with his family and he well check if can" said Arcee as they started to go on the road back to base

" oh so he as a family that's good to hear but why now did he now just started to help, why not then" ask June as she was driving next to Arcee

Arcee was deep in though and did not hear what June said as she was thinking if She and Jack can have a family

" Arcee"

"arcee"

Then Arcee imagines their kids they could have

"ARCEE" yelled June to get her attention to ware arcee that she is about to a rock upon hearing June arcee turned and dodged the rock in time

" ah sorry I zoned out for a sec, June where you saying something " Arcee said as they approached the base

" for 'sec' you were zone out for the hole way here Arcee, where you think of Jack" said June as the door open

"..."

" I'll take that as a yes" said June

* * *

Sorry that this chapter wasn't the best or good just something I did. The next chapter is where is Arcee see Jack with Air coming to the party


End file.
